Things heat up as they cool down
by ad0424
Summary: ron and hermione get together, but grow apart due to rons stupidity


It was nearing Winter Break, Ron had just woke up. Due to he had felt a sharp pain. He awoke suddenly Breathing heavily. He looked around, seeing nothing or any one and went back to sleep being shore to take all the sheets off his bed to check for spiders that possibly could have bit him. After searching he made his four post bed, and drawn the curtains close. Waking up in the morning, getting dressed, and walking down stairs.  
  
Once down stairs he said "Good morning to all the people in the Common Room, leaning down to kiss Hermione "Morning" he said, "ready to go to Breakfast?". As she stood up he took her hand as she let her go though the portrait hole first. You see earlier this year Ron and Hermione had started there Relationship, though they did kiss, it was very discretely Do to the fact they were both shy, and people had a tendency to make "obscene noises".  
  
Once they had started their classes the rest of the day went off just like they always did. Herbology, Potions, Care of magical creatures, then lunch. After lunch they split up. Ron and Harry off to Divination, and Hermione to Arthimacy. Meeting up again. Of course they schedules changed daily, with different classes. They thought it was good, more time for homework but the schedules were the same for the next three days.  
  
After classes they went up to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione holding hands sitting in front of the fire, and Harry, writing a note to Cho. Things were getting better between them. Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes to Harry, as they strolled of to do there Prefect Rounds. When in the Library Hermione sat upon one of the desks "This is boring" she said "nothing ever happens!"  
  
As Ron walked over to her, he stood in front of her sitting on the desk "Make things happen" he said hugging her. Her head on his chest as he kissed her head. He started kissing her lips, Then slowly moving into a Frech kiss. Starting to caress her body. As she got up she got out of his grip," You freezing, come on, we have to finish our rounds anyway" she said walking out of the library. He sighed and stood there for a moment after, and walked out of the library.  
  
The next Morning went just ass the same, except there was one thing that ignored Ron the most today. That was Hermione insistent asking of "Are you sure your ok, you look pale, and last night you were ice cold.", though Ron just kept saying he was fine. Later that day Ron was looking still pain, as they had met up after Ron and Harry came from Divination, and Hermione from Arthimacy. As Hermione waited in her usual spot looking the other way. Ron had came up and surprised her. Kissing her Passionately in the middle of the hallway. His lips still cold as ice, As she tried to say something, her books fell to the floor, along with her book bag, as she pushed him off. "RONALD WEASLEY!" she said sternly "honestly, what's gotten into you?" Pulling up the shoulder of her robe, picking up her things and walking away from him.  
  
A week later, they were barely on speaking terms. As they did their Prefect rounds that night, he grabbed her hand, as she flinched at it. "God, Ron, you cold as ice" his hair even lost its shinny redness, as a tear came out of each eye "The good old Common room" Ron said as they went in, it was now empty. As they sat down, and Ron swallowed his pride telling Hermione he was sorry. As she started to kiss him. He pulled Her down on top of him. As he moved his hands slowly up her skirt Feeling her ass, As she moved her hands to his shirt pulling it off, even his abbes were pail and cold as he felt him through her skirt as she took off her robe, and he sweater, unbuttoning her shirt. As he started kissing her breasts. His hands still in her skirt, as she felt her thong move, with a sudden burst of pleasure, as his finger moved back and forth. "oh, Ron" she whispered in short wispy breaths as she reached her hand s down and un did his pants, rubbing his cock, and the sliding it into her. As she started to move up, down forward, and back. As Ron started kissing her, biting his lip he moved down and to her neck and right as he came , she felt a sharp pain "OUCH!, you bit me". As she felt her neck and felt to holes, then looked at Ron's and saw to scars on his neck.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, she exclaimed, as she gathered her things and ran up stairs. Crying. The next day, she seemed to be avoiding him. As she walked by he grabbed her arm, and pulled her into any empty class room "What's the matter?" he asked "why are you being like this?". "RONALD, why am I being like this do you have no recollection, of what happened last night, of what you did". He just stood there looking shocked. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" she yelled. "I did, and still do!" "I DON'T CARE ANY MORE RONALD" Throwing a vase at him. He nearly missing it by ducking out of the way "besides nothings bad has happened so far" he said "SO FAR !" she yelled pointing to her neck "with in a week you wont be able to even stand bright lights, RONALD", as she started to cry"  
As he went and hugged her, she pushed him away" Don't ever, ever come near me... again!" grabbing her things and running out of the class room. After that he had never seen her again. Filled with sorrow a month later, in his room at home, were he was sent into hiding he got up just before dawn, opening add his curtains, and his door, as he died in the warmth of the sunlight, that he and Hermione had together shared once, as she was the last thought that went though his head 


End file.
